When A Glass Brakes A Heart Fades
by The Silent Sonnet
Summary: Naruto was part of the Akatsuki. The mission was to kill the soon to be Rokudaime, Hinata Hyuga. What if fate isn't always on Naruto's side. ANBU rule, never let emotions overcome you. What if Naruto fells in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**When A Glass Brakes. . . A Heart Fades**_

CHAPTER 1

- - - - - -

It was the time when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. Of course, with the help of the Yondaime it has sealed the demon fox away and restored the peace back. But where is the Kyuubi sealed? Yeah, in Naruto Uzumaki but the next question is where is, he now?

Let's go back to the time when the nine tailed demon fox had attacked Konoha. What if Naruto wasn't recovered by Sandaime? What if another ninja had him? What would be the outcome? 

- - - - - -

It was dark and the war just ended. Danzo, the leader of the ANBU has decided to go find the boy. The boy whom the Forth Hokage had sealed the demon fox. He was nearly there. The cold air hits his skin like shards of ice but he needed to get there in time before the other old man did. 

As he moved from branch to branch he was thinking of how to grow the boy. Itachi was a pain on his back when he trained the ANBU. Until now, he was still. Suddenly not from afar he had seen the place.

He moved more closer trying to shorten the distance but slowly making sure that nobody can hear him, if there was a somebody, of course. He moved closer to a window to see the inside of the house. The torches were the only things that lighten the whole hut. 

To his fortunate surprise he saw the boy. The baby was there lying on a stone dais, He was fast asleep. Danzo sneaked quietly trying not to disturb the baby and any being around. When he was standing right next to the baby he scooped it in his arms. He immediately left before anybody can see him.

- - - - - -

It had been fifteen minutes since Danazo left and the Third had arrived to take the baby boy. As he entered the room he was astounded to see nothing left by the boy. The Third was half scared and worried. There must be something wrong. 

He turned around and ordered the ninja who came with him to search for the baby boy. It could mean great danger for Konoha if the boy came to the wrong arms.

- - - - - -

It had been seventeen years since the death of the Forth. The Third Hokage had kept as secret that the son of the Forth Hokage was the vessel for the Kyuubi. He didn't announce that the Forth had a son. 

In that seventeen years the boy name Naruto grew to be one of Danzo's great ninjas. Danzo liked him. He was a great fighting weapon. He was intelligent, has a great common sense, merciless in battles and he doesn't have the heart to feel any earthly emotions. He's a stone. A cold stone.

However Naruto had a secret that nobody in Konoha knew. 

- - - - - - 

It was already dark. Naruto had finished taking his before going to bed routine and is ready to sleep. 

"Naruto." Danzo-sama had called him.

Naruto puzzled, however didn't showed it, moved towards his master.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with his careless cold voice.

"You know that there should be a successor to the Godaime, right?" Danzo asked the most stupid question.

Naruto kept silent. His master does have the talent to ask obvious questions. He just kept silent when he's asks one.

"You're going to be one of the bodyguards of the soon-to-be Rokudaime." Danzo said.

"Who's the successor Danzo-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Danzo said with a tone signaling that the conversation ends here.

Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to his room. When the wee hours was near Naruto left his room and went to one of the Akatsuki's hide out.

- - - - - - 

"What news do you have?" the Mangekyo eyed Itachi asked.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said with his deadpan voice mixed with the cold night's air.

Itachi smirked. "I like it."

- - - - -

_A.N: I'm so angry! I've stopped writing throughout the school year so it means I've got a lot of cobwebs. I'm trying to get used to typing a lot and think a lot while typing. I really need some help. Someone please beta read .._

_P.S. Sonnet_


	2. Chapter 2

When A Glass Brakes

_**When A Glass Brakes. . . A Heart Fades**_

CHAPTER 2

The morning sun was high above the sky. It was a wonderful day for a practice outside Konoha.

"Hey, Naruto, what about we practice?" Sai had amazingly asked his fellow ANBU.

Naruto looked towards the speaker with his cold cerulean eyes. Sai was giving Naruto one of his I've-learned tricks.

"Practice yourself." Naruto said resuming to what he was doing.

Sai erased the smile on his face. He hated doing that. It hurts a lot. He took a seat beside the Kyuubi vessel. Took out some papers and brushes and started to draw.

"What are you doing?" Sai was first to ask.

"Nothing, Danzo-sama just asked me to fill this nonsense sheet." Naruto said not giving Sai a glance.

"Going to be a bodyguard?" Sai asked still not taking his eyes off his work.

"Yeah, I heard you were too." The blonde replied as he placed his pen down and stood up.

"I'm assigned to the parents." Sai said, at last, as he stared at Naruto back.

Naruto moved his head to the left but not looking back at Sai. "Tonight."

Naruto resumed his walking and left the room. Sai kept silent for the moment but then went back to his drawing.

At the Hyuuga complex things are beginning to be a little high in temperature.

"My daughter doesn't need a bodyguard." Mrs. Hyuuga said briskly.

"Mother, let's just have Sunade-sama speak." Neji said trying to lower down the temperature a bit.

"Your daughter is not entirely safe. She could be attacked by anybody even the Akatsuki." The Godaime said.

Hyuuga-san, rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, my daughter has the Kyuubi in her. That monster can protect her."

Sunade-sama slapped her right palm on her head. Hinata's parents think that she's the vessel. Just because they've seen a tattoo on her back. Her parents have been inventing ways in order for the tattoo to be permanent.

'_I wonder how this kind of intelligence made this clan so great. Thank God for Neji and Hinata. They're way different.'_

"Mother, father, Hokage-sama just wanted my safety and yours, too. I'm not yet Hokage and it could be possible that many would be after me and you. Let her do what she wants." Hinata said with her innocent voice.

Hinata's parents shook their heads. Bodyguards are a waste of money.

"Alright, I'll agree BUT only one bodyguard for Hinata." Hyuuga-san said.

Sunade-sama dropped her head on the table. They just can't get it!

Hinata was at last all on her own. She was trying to sneak out unnoticed. She had been popular around Konoha. The only place she wanted to be now is under the Sakura tree. Found in the middle of Konoha forest.

She rested her head comfortably on the tree's bark. When she closed her eyes and was about to sleep she heard somebody talk.

"A Hokage shouldn't be out here." The voice was cold. It sends shivers to Hinata's spine.

"Who's the-there?" Hinata asked readying her kunai in her pocket.

The voice laughed a bit and continued, "You're a going to be the Rokudaime but you still stammer."

Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks. However the heat didn't last there a little longer. It suddenly felt cold. The ground felt cold.

"Bya-byakugan!" Hinata shouted.

She looked around but couldn't see a single chakra movement. None. Suddenly she felt somebody breathing from behind her neck.

"Poor child." The man said.

Hinata was about to give the man a taste of her kunai when she lost balance and fell on top of a mannequin.

Hinata redeemed herself up and saw that the man did the replacement technique. She started to hyperventilate.

"You should practice a little more Hokage-sama." The voice said and with the gust of wind everything was silent.

"You think she's easy?" the Uchiha asked.

"If she falls in love she's easy to crush." Naruto said unmoving.

Itachi smirked, "Sooner or later I'll have the Kyuubi on my hands."

_A.N: I'm hyperventilating. My story's getting worse. Still not yet finish cleaning the cobwebs. By the way, thanks you for the reviews. Comments or beta reader? I'm happy to have one._

_P.S. TSSonnet, still suffering >._


	3. Chapter 3

When A Glass Brakes

_**When A Glass Brakes. . . A Heart Fades**_

CHAPTER 3

It was a cool day in Konoha. Danzo-sama would announce Naruto and Sai's mission later but for now our two ninjas are enjoying themselves around town. More on Sai's the one enjoying the town. Naruto was silently accompanying Sai. He hated it when Sai tries to sermon him about what he just read in the magazine because he didn't like to accompany him.

Naruto was very silent that he even wondered how Sai can still notice that he was around.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Sai shouted while standing very near a ramen shop.

Naruto rolled his eyes mechanically. It has become his mannerism.

"I told you not to call me with a –kun in the end." Naruto muttered through gritted teeth.

Sai gave out his forced smile. "Don't be that kill joy."

Naruto closed his eyes then opened once again, regaining his deadpan mien. "What is it?" in his usual icy cold voice.

Sai had already erased his smile and was being Sai again. "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

Naruto raised his left eyebrow but still not breaking the emotionless mask. "There?"

"Let's just go in, will yah." Sai said irritated and hungry.

Naruto marched towards Sai and both the ANBU went inside the shop.

Tsunade was in her office. Waiting for a specific person to arrive and relay to her his findings. The person was getting late for their meeting. He wasn't always like that. He knew what time to come. He wasn't like Kakashi. . . was he?

Suddenly a thud was heard behind her back. Tsunade removed her gaze from the window she was standing from. A masked ninja was kneeled on his left knee and was bowing his head down.

"What have you learned?" Tsunade said in her bitter accent.

"The two ANBU are still teenagers, Hokage. I'm afraid they don't have any idea on what they're going to take." The man said.

Tsunade raised her right eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ninja muttered.

"And who do you think is better to take the place of them?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know yet Hokage. However, the appearance of that other ANBU named Naruto bothers me. He had whiskers . . . and it's . . . its very weird." The ninja said.

Tsunade's eyes became wide as saucers. She just heard the word whiskers. It opened a door to her to find out who Danzo is and what is he up to.

"Leave now." Tsunade said.

The ninja then suddenly disappeared.

It was dinner time in the Hyuuga's table. Everybody is very silent during dinner. When suddenly a man came in and went beside the head of the family. He whispered something in his ears and nodded.

Minutes passed and Tsunade came in with two teenage ninjas behind her. The table was already cleaned. Tsunade took a seat on the other end of the table facing the head while the two ninjas just stood behind her.

"What a surprise Hokage? We didn't expect you here." Hyuuga-san said.

"I've come here to deliver to you your guards." Tsunade said bossily.

Hyuuga-san was surprised but also was delighted. "Who could they be? They must be great men and strong and mature enough for they are protecting an ancient family and the Rokudaime of the country." Hyuuga-san said proudly.

Naruto gave side glance towards Sai. Sai knew what it meant. He replied it with the same gesture. _Idiots. _They thought.

"No, these will be the only body guards you have." Tsunade said closing her eyes and sitting still waiting for rants to come out of Hyuuga-san.

"You liking what you're seeing?" Aloe vera asked Itachi.

"It's becoming to be what I've just planned it to be." Itachi said with an evil grin marked on his mien.

"You truly liked it." Zetsu said.

_I don't know how to spell Aloe vera's name. Can anybody teach me? I'm not really familiar with the characters of this anime but I love it. I'm sorry. Review? I consider flames._

_About your questions I'm sorry I can't answer it right now. Hope you can forgive me _TT.

_P.S. Sonnet_


End file.
